Tales of OreImo!
by Eliya Shirwood
Summary: The universe is forged by love, and must be carried on through love. Our peaceful times are at crisis, and we must rely on the hope invested in a legacy rekindled every 100 generations. They are our last chance. The two siblings' true love must- "H-HEY, WHY IS MY NAME HERE, AND WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT WITH KIRINO!"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor claim property to Ore No Imouto Ga Konna Ni Kawaii Wake Ga Nai/ My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute. However, the system and hierarchy of magic (Komagera) will be my own creation to which... probably won't be too appealing.

* * *

My name is Kousaka Kyousuke. I like to say that I'm a normal 17 year old- nothing spectacular about myself and I don't possess any sort of supernatural ability nor have any sort of personality that sets me apart from others. Definitely normal by my standards. Unfortunately, the world disagrees with that.

You see, this world is governed by magic, something that should come natural to anyone living on Oreim0. It is the first of a small collection of planets (hence the number, I guess) that revolves around a chaotic sun that seeps magic (I think that's more like radiation) tapped by every organism known. Sounds great, right?

I was born into the Kousaka family, known for its radical and precise prowess the arts of Komagera within this utopia Chibaiel founded many eons ago. My father and mother are gifted in their own way based on the teachings of this bloodline. My father, Kousaka Daisuke, manifests Komagera in physical form to imbue form and strength. How I hadn't died by his brute power is beyond me at this point (somehow I earn his wrath just because of my situation). On the other hand my mother, Kousaka Yushino, develops her prowess within the physiological path of Komagera, giving her abilities to foresee and manipulate the mind in ways I don't want to comprehend nor experience.

This may explain why everyone looks up to them in high regards... also considering they head up the security of the utopia for several generations, even during their youth.

Oh, you may ask what exactly Komagera is? Don't know, so you shouldn't ask me... which brings me to my point. As I said, nothing is special about me. I cannot harness any of this supposed magic in the world, even after studying books, tomes, and hand-me-downs from generations past. From what I understand during the school's teachings, it is the breath of the universe we live in, passed down through life cycles of learning to adapt these streams of energy, particles... etc., you get the point. Molecular things from the cosmos. In the end I don't get crap from it.

Now you may ask how the Hellre is my family so 'highly regarded' when the good-for-nothing son cannot harness any of the basic magic of this world? Well, that's where my snobbish sibling comes in. My little sister (if I ever get the right to call her such), Kousaka Kirino, is- by all means- a goddess. No, don't get me wrong! I sure as Hellre don't worship her! How should I put it? A savant is born in every generation, someone who possesses great control and reserves for Komagera, able to manipulate the vast styles and disciplines of techniques and personalize something called Psyphons. Of these, Kirino is the ace in the hole from the entire genepool. Kirino barely places a thought into her art and it becomes first-class phenomenon that well-exceeds even the most talented of students.

The fact that she dresses to adorn such an image does not help this case. As if from some fantastical story, she fashions her light auburn hair straight and smooth to sway against her shoulders, enhances the refracting light against her sapphire eyes, constantly crafts makeup to heighten her skin, and always adorns a magically conjured garment that tightly clings to her body, exposing skin just below the-

HEY, I'M NOT DESCRIBING IT LIKE THAT JUST BECAUSE! I'm just being descriptive and honest! If she would ever listen to me I'd ask her to be more modest...

Because of her gift, she didn't even attend our local schools or universities catered to such gifted individuals- she TAUGHT at them, her lectures and explanations recorded for historical fact and quoted on articles published throughout the worlds. Do I even need to tell you she is only 14 years old? Can you imagine how many times I've been compared to such a divine entity? Good, I couldn't even keep count when I started basic math (which I'm not talented at anyways).

Sigh... Life as a 'normal' person is hard living under that roof. Thankfully Kirino doesn't actually speak to me. As if the very thought of a conversation could tarnish her reputation, better yet her powers, she always has some weird sound barrier erect that responds to my presence, my voice never reaches her. "I'm such a load of disappointment, huh?" I simply wonder aloud in the middle of ongoing class, the previous subject of Light Displacement beyond my comprehension. The only thing I appear good at is complaining and balancing this pencil on my upper li-

Damn it, there goes that ability to the ground.

"I wouldn't say that Kyou, you have a great personality and very caring!" My childhood friend offers assurance and comfort while she activates a teleportation spell so the pencil returns to my lip. Unbelievable. To be counseled by someone able to do that with a simple thought. She looks at me with such a bright smile I sometimes wonder if she is using magic now to aluminate her cheeks.

"You say that but that gets me nowhere. Can't be evaluated based on my ability to make you feel better." Maybe I could become a therapist if I wanted... granted I'd be out of the job before being considered. Another person would be better suitable if able to read the patient's mind.

"Don't say that. Your grades in the academics are... Your ability to stay focused on the task at hand is... umm-"

"Admit it, I'm terrible," I chide in self-humor as I chuckle a bit at her poor attempt at pandering. That's what I always liked about Tamura Manami, always looking for the better in people. We grew up together because of our families- me the Kousaka merited for magical prowess and Tamura for spiritual expertise. At an early age our parents expected we would make a child capable of bring those two spheres into one omnipotent thing... too bad that my sister beat me to the punch line just by living.

Regardless, we were friendly to one another, not letting that bother us. We understood each other and found fun things to do without the need of Komagera (though she was one to cast it out every once in a while to get my attention). She was kind enough to even try tutoring me in her own special art, as though that was the very reason I am inept at magic in general. Too bad that wasn't the truth.

We are currently waiting for the next period to begin, a short discussion about the technological advancement of magicnetics and biomedical treatment through the use of Komagera lead by... Well, I think you know by now.

I sigh exaggeratingly at the prospect of seeing my sister on the projected screen overhead, hearing her rant about why she could easily foresee the errors made by others and why she is the very reason we are living in prosperity (the usual, essentially). Manami of course chides me for the way I respect my sister, but that's just the way I feel.

Like I implied earlier, I never had a good relationship with Kirino. As much as I remember I couldn't have a good chat or interaction with her as she was immediately pampered and praised as a messiah. I was told we were a bit closer before all that nonsense, but I don't recall those details very well. Maybe that's bad of me to just assume, but doesn't change the fact that she treats me in such openly vehement ways. A fine example is the usual Psyphon blast that shoots me out of the house every other day...

Just as I began discrediting that person, the broadcast clicks on, everyone's mind linking together to channel the voices and image in vivid picture. I cannot do such so our teachers were gracious enough to implement hardwire to channel and redirect that magic into physical form.

["Live from Chibaeil Station, we bring the latest in details about the next advancement in synthetic reproduction of organic materials via enhanced Komagera Syphon. Leading these new breakthroughs is, of course, the very person responsible for these very foundations to which utopias are able to function. Kousaka Kirino. So essentially, Meta Komagera is able to synchronize nano-secs of magic into the bloodstream which in turn gives surgeons better control and precision during operation. Goddess Kirino, would you mind-"]

["OH I guess not, after all, where would we be without MY input? Haha, so you see-"]

"Yep, still as pompous as ever," I state aloud which earns the great universal anger from all the guys in the room. Everyone could tell the boys especially are engaged in the broadcast, some with mouths gaping and making odd gestures and noises while Kirino's figure prances around. I couldn't begin to count how many times those same boys ask me how I'm related to that goddess, nor how I don't have any way to slip them her mind channel (like that wasn't an obvious answer).

Looking around, I still wonder to myself just why I'm even in this school to begin with. The only academics were fashioned behind the magical aspects of applications, the archaic fashion of logic and hard utilities thrown to the curb as useless knowledge and inefficient (I happen to collect those leftovers in my room by the way). As one unable to tap into this source, I should have been expelled long ago- let alone even allowed to enroll. I always assumed that because of my family's presence and role in society, I was given 'exception' in hopes that one day my powers would unlock. Pfff, fat chance.

I would have liked that possibility to occur for once in my life. Some dormant ability that sleeps within me, waiting until I reach XX years old to run rampant and change the very foundation of our world, putting my sister in her place and letting me get the glory for once! Bwahahaha!

...Yeah, out of character there. No chance in Hellre. I'm doomed to remain a broken catalyst unable to be of any use in a magical world. An irregular if you will. My watch goes off with the similar mental alarm all students get to signal the end of the day. Finally, I can get out of this place and go to one of the few places I fit in: my bedroom. At least there I can expect something out of myself (and no, not the [magazines] I have stored under the bed).

I let out a sigh as I stand up, however-

"Yo Kyousuke, wanna hang out at my house?"

"Don't think so for today Akagi, think we can reschedule for tomorrow? Not really in the mood after watching that person's rantings," I excuse myself to my other friend, Akagi Kouhei (though I only refer to his family name as a means to distance ourselves), just as he places his hand on my shoulder. It's a good enough excuse really, not because I can find him off-putting at times.

"That's too bad, because just the other day I was able to get -it-."

Oh shit, you did not!

"No way, it already came out?!" Easily he earns my attention.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of a yearning boy, my friend. My connections got deep in that market," Akagi leers as he pulls his school vest out a bit, revealing an edge of the familar magazine cover.

"You sly dog, why do you never open your suggestions with that? I wouldn't have to sulk so much every day!"Akagi merely grins, "I just like to see you squirm over the reveal. You won't believe who is on the cover this time. Heheh, I bet you're excited."

I bet if I squeal like a girl, you'll know how much I've anticipated this new issue right? In this utopia it is hard to get your hands on the type of [magazine] Akagi's hiding from me. Oh how much I adore MoGIRLSra+! The last volume with Ikagami Suisha and her abundant bosoms gleaming at you beneath a string bikini while she seductively glares down her glasses- What? I'm a normal guy!

"Oh if you tell me Aragaki Ayase is being featured finally, I'm going to flip!"

"Oh man, even better... even better." I almost fear the fact that even Akagi is drooling, considering how he has such a thing for his younger sister. I can't complain though, she does have a certain thing about her that just appeals to me- Sena I mean, not Kirino. Akagi Sena, HIS sister. Seriously. I finally gather my senses as I realize Manami is peeking over my hunched shoulders, curious like a puppy find out what's being discussed. No good! I can't let her know of my likings!

"M-Manami, Akagi and I are going to go to his house today. Sorry I won't be walking you home-"

"N-No no, no problem at all Kyou! It's not like I-I was expecting you to! We can always do that tomorrow like we do every day- I mean, on our normal days! Hahaha," Manami tries to reason during her blunder, suggesting there is something more there. Even I blush a bit at the insinuation. Really, nothing is going on between us! Most people in our class also hints and teases about it which just pisses me off! We are nothing but childhood friends!

I bow to Manami as I grab at Akagi's sleeve to hasten our retreat, his cooing at the awkward ordeal bringing me to boil point. This issue better be as great as he's suggesting or otherwise I'll clobber him. Magic or not.

"Oh geez Kyousuke I didn't mean to get between the love birds-"

"None of that right now or prepare to get your ass kicked," I mutter as I direct us into the hallway. Because of the time, the little space available is so packed with everyone hustling towards the exit, thus we must resort to our secret place. A sacred location only those sworn into oath can step into. That's right, it's that important.

I push open the boy bathroom's door and drag Akagi in. I quickly enter protective mode checking the stalls to ensure privacy. Only a few members come into this sanctuary after hours so we can enjoy the spoils.

"Alright be quick about it, I can't wait anymore," I exclaim after clearing the final stall. I can already see the drool dripping from Akagi's grin in anticipation. I cannot wait-

"Huh?"

I'm not dully taken by surprise due the zealous manly pose Akagi tried to assume, nor the fact that this issue was so pristine and unopened beyond its magical seal, but the fact of who is the cover model.

"THE HELL, AKAGI?!"

"See, I knew you would be thrille-"

"MY OWN SISTER?! DAMN YOU YOU VILE WORM I BANISH YOU FROM THESE HALLOW GROUNDS!" I use all my strength to try pushing Akagi back out, of course to no avail since he long anchored himself to the tile below with ether-chain Komagera, a type of specialty of his family.

"Oh you know you're getting hot over this! Just look at that pose! She's got her hands resting on her- and just slightly blushing with her mouth like- she's damn adorable! The very DEFINITION of moe!"

"But that's frickin' Kirino! That spoilt sack of sunshine gets enough attention and now she soils the one thing I cherish most! Damn you to Hellre, Jesuvah!" I yell out the top of my lungs a curse to our supposed god willing to give yet another of my pleasures over to that witch. After I failed to move Akagi, I ditch the effort and walk out. I can hear Akagi laughing his ass off behind the door I slam. Of all the damn- that bastard knows how I feel about her. I bet he schemed to get that issue in his hands as fast as possible. Sigh, just why in the heck was my sister even on that magazine anyways? I ponder the reason as I storm through the halls. Unfortunately I cannot use the main entrance at this time, as a security Komagera is set after the final bell toll so only authorized members could traverse the school. Thankfully awhile back I learned the chemistry room on the entrance left has a null point at its last window.

Easily I exit without detection, and move along the cobble street. I sigh once again for the day looking at my surroundings.

I truly do not fit in during this age. Vehicles operate through magic circuitry, hover beams operate based on mental projection, traffic signals that only appear before those with magical aptitude, even most store signs only reveal themselves based on a simple magical application (don't know how many times I tried to find the library when I was younger amongst the similar slender buildings).

Thankfully I memorized long ago the shortest path home without dealing with the citizens who know me by face; saves me the misery of the little intentional whispers and visual gestures projected by Komagera as if to mock me. I take a little side-road mostly known to Manami and I that we take to and fro. Our houses are along this forgotten, archaic route which shelters several rundown houses. Fragments of a previous era.

The scenery is pleasant to someone like me, unable to cope with magic or distaste its excessive use. It may only appear as 6 houses overall, but beneath I've heard a network of channels were constructed to allow normal passage without bothering to apply magic. This is the shimmer of hope for me to feel like I belong somewhere (even though those living here contrarily know and use magic actively).

I remember not too long ago in fact an adult I know here asked me to join some "legion" that is seeking to uprise against the utopia, requesting with strong insistence that magic should be minimized- that it was somehow possible to use too much and possibly doom our world (seriously?). One obnoxious theory is that the use of Psyphon could ruin the tether used to link the worlds and break the dimension and blah blah blah. I don't really get it myself being a 'normal' person.

They may seem crazy in the head about minimalism, but overall these people are still careful and conservative at their points. No riots or terroristic activities like in some other utopias I hear in the news- just simple communication lost below the mainstream. I bet that's mostly because they also fear my father, the chief director of the policing government here.

Just before I get past the final fork in the dirt path leading to my family's district, I glance over to the left. Over there is the boundary of our utopia, a rapid drop off to the barren land below (by the way, did I mention this is a floating land? Bet you didn't see that coming with Komagera usage), rumored to have distorted creatures and monsters that absorbed too much magic and became something more.

Flying monsters you may say? Thankfully there's a strong barrier created by you-know-who that denies that possibility of attack. They say her barrier is the strongest of any point in time, not even a super nova would be capable of overloading it. A bit farfetched for me to fathom, but I'll believe that... I've been hit hard by her barriers before, and they pack quite the punch.

Still, despite the supposed horror and danger claimed, I do like to wander there and sit at the Cliffside, gazing out at that world below and the other utopia that dot the distant sky. I will never get a chance to travel beyond here, since that mostly requires a certain Komagera spell that each traveler needs to input, thus my reason (and like my parents would let me go anywhere anyways).

It is a painful and joyful sight to me still, thinking about the possibilities out there and so many places to see. Maybe there is another like me out there with no potential, and we would click just like that. Maybe start a new honorable group with no Akagi to desecrate. Yeah, that would be nice.

Alas, that's a rambling for another time. I do want to get home now. I give once last glance to this memorable place and depart.

A simple sprint here, a hurdle over a concrete rail there, a few familiar faces to pass by and listen about complains more, and I arrive at the entrance of the Kousaka estate. I don't want to brag, but it is a rather large... palace of sorts.

Nothing is spared for this family considering the large responsibility and contribution Kirino makes to the progress of mankind, earning funds and land that makes the second wealthiest family, the Makishima, look like serfs. Kirino of course, with her all-mighty power, specifically constructed the entire place herself in a single day. That could be seen through the rather -interesting- choice of color and decor surrounding the infrastructure. Mainly her figure in dramatic poses, the popular fantasy show 'Mahou Shoujo Keruru!' molded in her gallantry posted as scrolls and motifs throughout the corridors and rooms, and even a few servants dressed in magical girl outfits ready to heed her command.

Yeah, I really don't get it. Much less know why our parents allow this without some cap. At least my room is untouched by this tainted arrangement (aside from a few incidents when I got her mad).

I am greeted with such reluctance by Sayo, one of those servants, as she opens the entrance door for me. I don't blame her, having to bow to a disgrace like myself always apologize for. Similar moods are shared among the staff; Miyo, Kuyu, Rinyu. The list goes on for quite a while, but you get the idea- the entire servant list dislikes me.

I manage to get up to the 5th floor of our estate (using an archaic pulley I had to create myself since the magical elevator refuses to acknowledge me) in short breath. I told you I was normal right? That I lack any endurance? Anyways, at the head of the living room's table rested Daisuke, a frown upon his face with his eyes closed. Does he know-

"Late again as usual, Kyousuke. "Damn, I keep forgetting mother's Komagera is linked to his mind too.

"I'm home, sorry it took so long. My friend had something to show me when the last class concluded."

"Oh, welcome home son!" Yushino exclaims in her usual giddy self, polar to the gloom that her husband exudes. She's poking her head out from another hallway that leads to the meditation room. So funny how opposites attract like that.

"So little Manami had something to show you huh? Oh that cute girl keeps on trying to win your heart!"

Ack! Of all the-

"No no, like usual- not Manami. It was Akagi, my OTHER friend from school? Still just friends with Manami, mom."

"Well one day that will be changing~," Yushino hints with such unwanted emphasis that I can feel my hands wanted to palm my face. Why doesn't she see that we are just friends?!

"We've been over this, you know. The arrangement won't be good if I can't do magic. Still can't remember?"

"I intend to change that in the future. You need to try harder and focus on your coils," Daisuke instructs me the same lesson over and over... As if one day that would be the key that gets me over the hurdle. Fat chance again.

"Yes yes, I will do that. By the way, is SHE around-"

"Address your sister with respect."

"Is the [GREAT ALMIGHTY GODDESS] around?"

Daisuke grunts in response to my sarcasm, but I don't know if that's out of pleasure or discontent. Daddy's girl needs that title in his mind.

"Why yes Kyousuke, she is actually in here meditating with me. You know how she has that upcoming demonstration coming up about quantum fusion tomorrow." Yushino also has a knack for bringing up particular grandiose things her daughter can do. In case you didn't notice.

"Of course, she was on the broadcast today bragging about that during the magicnetics rundown. Couldn't she take a break for once and phase out of the limelight? Not like I don't enjoy seeing her outside enough."

"That's up to her discretion, but she is duty bound." Daisuke really wanted to put emphasis somewhere in that sentence, but it felt really forced towards the end. Not to mention this is the first time today that his eye opened towards me. I get the hint already!

I walk over to the hover-coach and plop down, my sudden weight causing it to bobble. I cannot adjust my legs up because -again- that requires magic to levitate. So I stick to the awkward lean back with hands in lap. My mother brings a cup of scorching tea to me which I accept. Thankfully she applies a temperature reduction spell along the rim so I can drink without burning my tongue.

"Are you ready for dinner? I was just about to place the order," Yushino mentions as she presses a finger to her forehead. I am hoping that we get a simple meal for once, like soup or sandwiches- heck I don't even remember the last time I had ramen-, not the bizarre entries of bland stock and tofu that has to be enhanced with magic for flavor. Damn it I'm a normal person! I need NORMAL food!

"Any chances it will be-"

Yay. The surprise paste this time. I frown at the floating plate on my left. The disappointment doesn't have to reflect in my words, it already exists on my grimace. "Just what I thought."

"This is for your training as well Kyousuke, until you can mold your food we will not order anything else."

YOU FIEND!

The air to my left began to vibrate and distort randomly, the mold of a person already imbedding into the couch. So that must means she's-

*ZZMM*

Instantly Kirino is phased into existence beside me on the couch, her barrier pushes me off the hover-coach and onto the floor with the paste spread across my cheek.

"So it is paste again? Guess it can't be help~, I'll make it a gourmet meal again," Kirino gleefully claims at a simple touch of her finger changes it into a well-roasted chicken served along an array of vegetables and ice cream to boot- making my petty meal like third world appetizer.

Kirino didn't need to even look towards me to make her next insult. "Who let the disappointment in here? It's messing with my appetite. Let alone allow me to concentrate on the work at hand."

"Yeah glad to see you too Your Highness-""I hope that person isn't wasting his breath and polluting my air, last thing I need is to feel like taking a bath later."

"..."

This is the typical arrangement of the Kousaka dining time. 90% Kyousuke mockery, 5% parents praising Kirino on some knowledge she just expanded upon, 4% meal, and 1% my mood. I wish my father would let me eat in my own room for once, but that would mean no food for the night. Thankfully my mother would try to warp food ahead in time to my desk so I can enjoy, but that's a rather difficult task with Daisuke's surveillance. Not to mention Kirino always finds a way to inject some vile taste into my food. I think the last time we ate I thought I was eating metal, or the other time some wad of hair that was found in the corner.

I try to tolerate what I can, but even I have my normal limits. Hearing her brag all the time can be so aggravating when it's above the status quota. Granted I believe today I have an upper hand, earning a grin on my face.

"Say mom, remember when I said that Akagi had something to show me today?" I mention as my tongue darts to the paste nearby, retracting immediately at the tang of salt. Ew.

"Oh yes, I was quite curious about that. Would it have been your report card by chance? The one you said you lost?"

"N-No, nothing like that. It was a rather interesting volume of a magazine we both peruse. Indeed an interesting edition that doesn't come around much."

"It better not be the same one I found in your room the last week," Daisuke warns as he chews on a projected piece of beef. Yeah, I am quite careless about that...

"In fact it was a new edition. You won't believe who was on it."

"Oh Kyousuke, don't bring up such- subjects- at the table. I'm trying to eat in peace," Yushino mutters before she sips upon her tea. Sure enough that would be a rather odd and uncomfortable topic to tell my mother about. But damn this is the right moment to strike.

"Obviously it isn't about the articles." Ha, joke. "Rather I wasn't even able to get beyond the first page. On the cover was-"

"SHUT UP!" Kirino stood up and looked down at me with fiery passion in her eyes. Wow, she actually sees me, and sees me as a threat.

"So I do show up as a blimp on your radar-"

"Don't talk about such nasty stuff in my presence, you pervert!"

"Seriously Kyousuke, you shouldn't-""I wonder what has you so riled up to drop your barrier? Maybe because you-"

Uh oh. I see an actual fist coming at 2 0'clock. This is going to hurt...

I hear the long reel of "LYING PEEERRVERRRT!" before I'm sent through the wall at 300 km/hr (exaggerating, but wouldn't doubt her ability to) beyond the living room. I stumble and ricochet off every object in my way, barely noticing that the damage immediately is replaced. She must be directing my trajectory as I'm not even going in a straight line now-

Left, right, right, left, up, down, diagonal, up, up, UP, UPPP OH MY GOD IS THAT THE CEILING-

Before I hit that familiar scenery I'm jettisoned down violently onto a softer cushion. I only realize it is my bed as I fall into the previous imprint I left after the previous incident I caused. Once infused by Kirino's Komagera, there was not replacing that crater.

"Like always..."I sigh as the pain starts to swell without relent. I'm not going to be able to move the entire night and next day after that blow, let alone dig myself out of this hole. Thus, I take my time examining the plain white ceiling above, an image I was always so familiar with. Seems to present my limit as a person you could say. Whatever, not like I expect myself to start flying or seek new heights with my disabilities as a magical person. If only-

['It can happen, deshou-ne~']

"Probably not... probably noooOO WHAT THE HELL?!"

I dart my head up at the sudden voice. Is there someone in this room or someone transmitting a voice through proxy? There's no way a voice can reach my mind-

['But you have such potential-ne, you just haven't realized it!~']

"Who is that? You shouldn't be able to communicate with me like this," I try to logically point out. They may not realize it, but I know the extent of myself. This shouldn't be possible unless an outlet was placed in this room which I doubt my parents would permit.

['Such a baby, do you always need the protection of your parents-ne?']

"Oh that's not even funny. Show yourself already, I know you are in this room-"

['Not in the room, per se, but within an object that exists in this room.']

"L-Like projection? Possession? Exactly what?"

['Hmm, don't know how to answer that one-ne. Let me just show-ne~!']

Suddenly, after I blink an eye, a sudden static image is stamped in my vision. The very image is quite blurry despite being so close, and I cannot make out the script imprinted along with its blue sphere. This thing seems to have eyes as it rotates and scans the things around. Even if I could raise my hand, I doubt I could touch it; even moving my head around suggests to me that this is somehow imprinting either on my eye or in my mind. Perplexing.

"How are you doing that? Not even my mother can tether with my mind since I have no magic."

['Magic? You call this magic? How bizarre-ne~. Too bad I don't have time to explain. I just came by to tell you to go to cliff tonight-ne.~']

"The cliff? You are aware that there are numerous cliffs around the edges of this place. You're gonna have to-"

['There is only one you have to go to-ne. You already know which one I speak about. The schear is set to go off just before midnight and it's the right tim- oh darn, time u-']

As suddenly as this emblem appears, it vanishes from my sight and thoughts. I look about trying to get a sense of where it projected from- of course that is useless to me. Just what the heck was that about? I begin to think that Akagi may be pulling a prank on me again- it isn't too uncommon for him or the other members of the Holy Stall Regime to find some way to piss me off. Even better, probably some scheme my darling sister is expecting me to oblige. Probably revenge for trying to expose her little covershot. Still wonder why she was on that cover anyways. [Even if she was quite cute...]

Doesn't matter really, I probably won't be able to move until that time. The amount of magic Kirino poured into that blast devastated my core instantly like it always does- I usually cannot flinch until after a few hours. Best case scenario I can finally rub my shoulders when midnight strikes, meanwhile during this -sheerwhatsit- does its thing.

Sigh, I hate being useless. I finally let my eyes close as I begin to count shueem in my mind (little purple fluffs, don't think I'm weird!) so I can drift off to sleep. After about 134 is when I can feel that lovely sensation-

However, something feels... off. Drawing me from slumber, I see some strange lights fluttering behind my lids. Like spirits are mocking me to try keeping my vision active. I realize the motions are fluid and move within a boundary, as if following a lead or circuit. It's nothing I've seen before nor experienced.

Another illusion perhaps? If this is yet another elaborate joke, I'm not falling for it as I try drifting again. However, these lights are not letting me. As if sensing my intentions they begin moving faster, faster, blending together as some symbol is revealed in their wake. By no means I'm familiar with it- so foreign like the blotch that talked to me earlier. I trying deciphering these things as though reading a book, but that's not like I expect to suddenly understand it. If I'm unable to even use magic, it would be pointless for me to put much effort into this.

Yet despite my ignorance, it seems something is compelling the light to continue composing these sequences of scripts and lines unreadable. I don't know what they pertain to, still convinced this is quite the elaborate joke being pulled, yet suddenly-

"What?"

I feel another sensation in my arms. In my hands. In my legs. My whole body in fact. It's... healing? The aches and weight from the Psyphon pressure gets lighter and lighter as I'm once again able to move. I push against my bed to lift myself up. It is a chore to do and still causes pain, but I'm finally able to move about after being hit by one of Kirino's shots! Yes! About damn time!

I get up at my feet and test my limbs. Sure the lingering dullness settled in a few joints, but beyond that I'm at perfect health again (err, whatever meets perfect in my normal book). "Unbelievable," I amuse myself as though this miracle is must be the most powerful presence in the world. I mean, it has to be... It reversed the power of my little sister. Strongest thing that I've known.

I start investigating my room for the possible source. Based on the last thing it said, some time limit caused interference and made it disappear. Surely nothing that I've bought recently would be the problem. I don't see anything sticking out-of-the-ordinary here.

Looking out the transparent wall I realize I must have kept my eyes closed for several hours- it is already dark, the sun no longer in sight. This I also confirm looking at my analog clock: 11:46.

So I actually have time to see this situation, whether for better or worse. I wonder if I should tell my father about this- I mean for something so bizarre and extraordinary that just phases into life, it could pose a security risk. Maybe my father already sensed it, or even my mother? Seems to telepathically sync up (however that may be with my impotence) so Yushino would have detected it. The fact that I'm standing in my room means Daisuke would observe it through the numerous nodes he implemented in the walls.

However, once again my thoughts are distracted. On the outer layer of the western wall I see... yet another array of lights dancing along the outline. Like before they spin and rotate along a circuit as if to produce some manner of spell. I begin to wonder if that's what doing Komagera is like even know I'd have no idea. I walk closer to the ritual and notice that it begins to expand and collapse upon itself rapidly.

The lights flicker in stronger vibes and seem to distort the wall itself it infects. I start to notice also that- if I could believe it- the very scene that I've always liked. The cliff that I walk past every day sealed in a conical warp that extrudes from the building.

Just what the heck is going on? Is this a type of teleportation effect being projected? Now I'm starting to realize this isn't some sort of prank by any means. Something is hinting me to go to this place like that sphere mentioned earlier. Something is going to happen here in the next few minutes.

Against my normal mindset to ignore and report this in, I decide to put my hand in. Thankfully I don't feel any malicious intent against the current of energy surging about. The only difference I feel is the chill outside air that brings nostalgia. That's the only area I know that has such soothing winds around this otherwise cramp utopia.

I bend down to get a better glance inside this portal of sorts, thinking I should be able to see someone on the other side. A person has to be summoning this thing.

In fact I do, I see one person not too far off. A short figure that is concealed behind a cloak looking out into the distance. It is a somber feeling seeing this lone person beneath the backdrop of a starry night, the stream of white and pink constellations dotting the sky above. I begin to wonder if this person is someone I need to approach with caution or what.

I take a breath and push my leg through the warp. Obviously I meet no resistance as I stumble onto the ground like a champion. I guess I expected some sort of tear against myself for entering between portals so I didn't expect a slight drop. Before I reveal myself to this person I get back up, dust myself off, and keep my arms out to the side. I may not know much fighting directly, but better be prepared for anything.

"So why did you bring me here? That little trick in my room was something. You should know that... I..."

I stop. My eyes shot wide. I really didn't expect this when the figure turned around. I know that ridiculous uniform beneath the cascading sheets.

"WHAT THE-"

She seems shocked as well. I know I'm much more surprised than her because of the very fact she heard me. Kirino nearly stumbles back to the very edge of the cliff she stood at.

"KYOU-KYOU- YOU?! HOW DID YOU- WHY ARE YOU SNEAKING UP ON ME?!"

"That's-" I stop. That's a very good question. How did she of all people not sense me? I mean, how did SHE even hear me with the usual sound barrier erected?

"I wasn't sneaking around! You put that warp up didn't you? Why else would that appear in my room?"

Kirino stabs her finger at my direction. "Eww, I'd NEVER let my Komagera touch your filthy lair! Beside you no-good, why are you even out here?! You're ruining my-"

"I should be asking you that. This is my spot that I've visited for years!" I point out a logical fact. She's never ventured this far to the inhibited side of utopia, where those refusing magic reside. Kirino has no right to trespass into my realm. "Why would you be here in the first place?

Isn't the whole town your playground? Can't you leave this one place where I'm special alone?"

Kirino opens her mouth to retort, but shuts it right away. I hoped my point is enough to-

"IDIOT!" Right then I feel myself pushed back by an invisible blast from her standard Komagera. No surprise I guess, I knew it would happen... but... not in this small magnitude.

Instead of a great distance, over being directed back to my room or to the other end of the utopia, I'm just lying there on the ground, not a stone's throw from where I stood.

I look down at my body and realize no pain presented. I inspect my hands as I get back up. Nothing.

"Huh? Why-"

Kirino gnarls as she looks down at her own hands. "I knew it. It is happening."

I look at Kirino in disbelief. That thing the symbol told me. Kirino knows of this too? That Sheer... Share... thing?

"Wait Kirino, that symbol showed up to you too?"

Kirino had her hands to her hips as she looked up at the sky in stubborn inspection. "What the Hellre are you going on about? Like I'd see something so childish. I felt a disturbance in the world while I was meditating. Something's off, and at the worst timing."

I walk over to her, might as well get that close before she blasts me away yet again. I look at the cliff closely. Nothing seems different about this scene, if such a thing did happen I'd know more easily than my sister. Not a pebble or dirt patch out of place.

My eyes drift down to the stream of current and gases below the utopia. Just a bit, but there was a slight shift than what I've known. Does it seem like the lines are bending more than usual? I want to ask my sister her opinion-

"So that's what it is," Kirino flatly states, her hands thrust her cape off and start to work on some midair glyph. For her to use hand-weaving...

"Is it that bad-"

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GO-"

My mind clicks at the sound of midnight. A sharp ring. My body goes numb as I lose all control. My vision is folding over and twisting beyond comprehension. I cannot even tell if Kirino is still beside me, but I hear random noises. Unnatural noises. Darkening yet joyful cheers and shrills as I try to motion my hands to my ears.

SO LOUD. WHAT IS THIS?! ITS FILLING MY MIND! I CANT- CANT CONCENTRAT-

It's there again. The unfathomable amount of lights flickering and flowing nonsense around my sight. Vivid lights and strange signs flashing and dashing out of mind. What do they mean?!

Like gravity bending against my form, I don't know where I am nor what form I am. My fingers feel light-years apart yet my feet dangling at my head. So much distortion and rubbish bashing against me to the point of absolute exhaustion. I don't know where I am. Do I even exist anymore? Am I being flooded by this maelstrom of everything?

The voices are still raging against my ears. I see so many things, things I cannot comprehend and signs that mean nothing. What am I supposed to-

-SUKE

OU-SUKE

KYOUSUKE!

Amidst so much filler and screech, I hear a familiar voice. One I used to adore when I was younger, I think. So sweet and feminine, unlike one I know now. She's calling to me. I don't know from where, but it is so-

KYOUSUKE! PLEASE GET UP- I CANT- CANT KEEP THIS UP-

Jeez, I know already. I used to come to your rescue all the time, didn't I? Can't you give a guy some rest? Jesuvah knows how much pressure a man can take before-

YOU DAMN IDIOT ANIKI! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DIE HERE!

Die? I can't die now. This isn't a part of my normal story. I expect to outlive my parents at least. Age well and die with a smile on my face. In fact I have a fate to fulfill... I think... I heard it from somewhere, sometime... that I'm supposed to.. With someone I... someone I...

Without warning my clarity returns, my eyes dart past the black void clouding my sight to somewhere I don't know. This isn't the same cliff anymore is the best I can deduce. I'm floating in a spatial void, if I'm supposed to put a word to it. I've heard of this before during a lecture. Its a boundary projection technique of Komagera. A high-level technique that prevents external damage due to internal materialization of space.

This must be the work of-

I manage to get on a knee, wobbling a bit as my mind tries to recover. I must have suffered some physiological shock, something else that I learned my mother is well-capable of performing during interrogations. Great, am I being punished by the entire family no-

"Holy... shit..." I mutter at the sight of a frickin' gargantuan behemoth looming ahead of my sister's defensive stance. I don't know how large this thing is. 10? 20 times the size of our utopia? This could be a planetary sized monster to the best of my description, and here we are specks of dust in comparison.

The thing has multiple eyes, pupils randomly darting side to side and encrusted by strange symbols not unlike that I saw earlier. Its form grotesque by rigid metals and earth that protrude in one direction. What look like trees loom off the crags like hair? Just where would this abomination come from? Where does it fit in my life?

I see. This must be a battle for the end then. Ha. A normal guy like me present on such a battlefield. How befitting really. Unlike my sister who is focusing so hard on deflecting flames and unnatural streams of miasma and plasmid shapes, I'm kneeling behind her waiting for a finishing blow.

Don't know why I suddenly had a memory from awhile back- thinking a big brother should be the one fighting full-strength, saving the damsel in distress like some archaic

I don't know why I had a sudden sense of deja vu, as if I'm supposed to save her. Like some damsel in distress in a vidja game I saw in a shop window. Pathetic is this reversal at play.

"Kyousuke tell me you are awake!" Kirino didn't tilt her head back to check. I can tell that all this devastation requires everything she can muster.

"Yeah, I'm... I'm..."

"I should have acted sooner! That fissure was placed on purpose! Someone knew my Psyphons were shifting at that particular time!"

"What- I don't even-"

Kirino falls back as another powerful spell vibrates through the air towards its massive target. A fantastic eruption expels from the natural skin of this planetary beast, sending chunks of fluids and scraps into the air, yet these are miniscule pieces to the larger set. If even Kirino is able to compose such minimal damage, who else would be able to pick up the pace? I doubt an entire squadron of Kirino clones would be up to the task.

I don't need to focus to see she is already struggling. Try as she might to seem compose, I can see her heaving as she mutters incantations for the next shot. I don't really comprehend what is going on at this time. I've heard tales of Kirino creating greater feats, especially producing multiple barriers capable of deflecting massive energies and assaults, but the size of her attempts appear minimal in comparison.

"Kirino, that fissure you mentioned earlier- do you mean that-"

Kirino places a barrier around me, either an obvious attempt to shut me up or preparing for an incoming barrage I failed to spot overhead. Truly these are massive meteors, themselves several mountains wide, falling down and picking up speed. Kirino waves her hand forward and a vortex rages into existence, forcing the projectiles off course into its infinite horizon. The act is enough to engulf the majority of the material, but the trailing ends seem to disperse and divert yet again towards me, ripping apart the barrier produced. I can hear Kirino curse at the result.

"Damn it, even at this level I can only take in so much. This isn't good if I can't get the Syphons re-arranged," Kirino hints at her forced limit. I can only fathom how much longer she can keep going. The gargantuan at the distance rears backward, just as a loud snap cracks against the air and its enormous mouth spreads open. Behind crooked teeth-like crags seems like a cove or molten lava bubbling upward as the beast lets out a roar. Its own vibration distorting the dimension and destroys the remaining barrier around me.

I wince as my arms reach up, covering my face from the incoming wave. My skin is tearing apart, the sheer bristle of the sound able to entrench sharp cuts across my forearms. The rest of my body does not fare any better, my clothes breaking apart and limbs taking more damage. Through the crack of my fingers, I see Kirino's own passive barrier being to wear down as she takes the bulk of the rumble. I didn't realize she moved deliberating between its paths to block the projection towards me.

This is helpless; I finally come to terms yet again. Kirino cannot keep this up; she must be using any remaining Komagera to maintain this dimension. I don't know how this thing appeared and managed to catch my sister off-guard... But I cannot forgive it. Just as I am about to move forward-

Daring to manifest into this dimension, a small distort began to grow and expand at my side. The event itself caught Kirino's attention as she looks back and dashes towards me, promptly raises a three-layer shield in time. The act is pointless. The distort bursts forth with violent life, a concentrated explosion melts away at the defense and tears into my sister. Her very image began to blur as her guard is thrown aside, her regular clothes beginning to form. That must be her passive garment, her last layer of physical defense. I find myself running up and moving her aside just as the head of the explosion began to shred through the disappearing garment.

My left hand meets the explosion; the fire already feels like it is eating me alive. It is so painful I can only grind my teeth in agony, but that will not stop me. I may find Kirino's pompous attitude and treatment atrocious and annoying, but I will not let her take on the burden alone here. She saved me thus far, it is time I return the favor. My eyes are closed so I cannot tell if my arm is still there- probably nothing but melted fibers and blood as I hear the roaring thunder get closer. I grit my teeth as I try to summon something to stop this threat. I must have something in my arsenal from the family I was born into.

I know I'm normal. This is yet another fruitless attempt at doing something in my life. But for once... This time, the attempt is for-

Suddenly, the roar dies behind the sound of shattering glass. I can hear Kirino gasp aloud with my name, though I hope it's not because I just died. That would just suck.

But no, I am still breath. I try to clutch that left hand as though I still had that limb... And it reacts. It feels heavier and harder to move than normal, but it is still there?

My frightened eyes barely open as I still feel the heat scorching against my face, but from what I see... that can't be my hand.

Not of flesh, but pure black obsidian stretched outright as it denies flame from moving on. The ethereal fabric of this dimension seems to shiver against this hand's existence, pockets of the real world peeking around its contours. From the fingertips I see sharp lines that seem to arc outward against the flames trying to escape. Like tethers they seem to leech on to anything within range and reel them in. The moment they touch my hand they disperse into wisps that dissipate as soon as they form.

I don't know if it's because of those wisps, but I... feel like I'm feeding off them. Surging from my hand up to my body, I feel more energized. And more live, as though being rejuvenated. Kirino is even shocked as she looks on, "What?! Your wounds, they are closing on their own?!"

I use my other hand and touch my left forearm where I remember a particular gash existed. Sure enough, as smooth as the day I was born. Did I just acquire rejuvenation Komagera? But beyond the sensation of matter shifting through my body, I don't detect anything more. I still feel normal as always, nothing of the sort that Komagera users seem to say, about coils and waypoints throughout the body that course with magic.

"Kirino, are you seeing this? Am I... Using magic?"

"No that's not magic I've ever seen. It's almost as if-"Our conversation breaks down as the bellowing monstrosity shrieks once again. Not out of a need to start another attempt, but it seems to actually be moving backward. As if... it is terrified? Is that a scream in response to fear? The numerous eyes that previously jolted everywhere suddenly look to me. No, as if they are looking at my hand specifically. This thing that that contours my being...

Before it can do anything more, another distortion begins to manifest a distance away from my sister and I. Kirino once again takes position ahead of me as she arcs her arms forward, potentially conjuring more spells in her arsenal. My own dark hand seems to possess a will of its own, drifting upward to the forming center. To our surprise, a being begins to rake out of the rift, 7 limbs crawling outward from the empty point following a white mask with several red crescents decorating an upward bend. By no means is this a human, I already deduce as it hovers in place, the mask's crescents aligning downward as if examining us.

"You must be this thing's summoner," Kirino states aloud as a staff jumps into the dimension beside her. She arms herself immediately and a new aura surrounds her. Her magical garment resurfaces and takes on a new style. Sharp edges and crimson pyres decorate her image as orange flames pop around her. This must be one of her Syphons that I've heard of, the peak of fire manifestation. "You seriously didn't think that you'd get an advantage on me just by waiting for the right moment? Who the hell do you think I am?!"

I must admit... Kirino is so badass sometimes. I will never outright admit that, even in this desperate moment.

['zzzzzFoolishzzzzzYouzzzzzzz This was indeed the right realm. zzzzzzzzYouzzzzzzFoolishzzzzzzz The pair does exist.']

Huh? Just what kind of speak am I hearing? Is he talking though the mask? The sound is so muffled, possibly due to magical interference, but I can hardly distinguish what is being said. Kirino seems unfazed as her eyes narrow at the intruder. "Explain yourself before I void your life."

['zzzzzzzFoolishzzzzzzzWezzzzzzzzz Destroying this vessel will not delay it. zzzzzzzzzWezzzzzzzzFoolishzzzzzzzz The time is coming. The pair must be slain before then.']

The behemoth begins to rock back and forth, its mouth spreading more. It's very hinges seem to crack and unlatch as something more dense began to reach out from the mouth. Spirals. The best thing I can think of to compare. Thorny spirals began swirling outwards and converge at a point. Is this some kind of beam being gathered? Seems like something I've seen from a movie where the bad guy gathers all its strength into a final blast to level everything in a last ditch effort.

I don't need to reveal my thoughts to my powerful sister, already in motion with her staff twirling in front of her. The flames began to merge as one in the similar fashion, towards a focal point ahead. The heat becomes so intensive at once, the surrounding air seeming to morph into trailing burning stars. Kirino's hair begins to hover as if gravitational force is also generated at that focal point.

If I have to guess, she's creating an equal blast.

"Kirino! Is that going to be a wise idea?! Is this dimension going to be able to handle this kind of damage? The earlier effects were enough to-"

"Don't tell me what I already know, idiot! At this point this is the best I can do with only one Syphon. At least if I neutralize the magnitude I can figure out another plan later. I just need to stall time-" Kirino trails off before she realizes I've already started in motion.

I hear her scream at me, probably insulting me of course, but she did ask for a distraction. That mask is the one behind this, right? If I can use this hand to obliterate the source, then maybe-

I reach out with my left hand as I draw closer to the enemy. He may be hovering, but I should close the gap with a short jump. I can end this right now then she can blast that damn thing away with-

I reel back in my mind. Oh shit... My hand is back. I'm running into danger as my normal self and the mask's mobile crescents curve into a wicked grin, those long seven limbs beginning to arch back reading to pierce my body. Just my luck as I realize my idiotic mistake after I already start my jump.

"NO, KYOUSUKE!"

Kirino, I guess you get to his your idiotic normal brother fail yet again-

"!"

I withdraw my hand just in time as I see a bright light on my left. I would have thought it is my sister's blast rerouted to the enemy in front of me in order to save my life. But this is different. It is as though pure white energy takes a physical linear shape and jettisons along the plane to the enemy. I can barely see, as though blind once again as my enemy disappears within the blast. Just damn, how hot is that energy that seems to burn against my skin.

Electricity crackles along the path, even after the white fades away as it continues to travel into nothing. I manage to look back, but instead of seeing the majestic view of my fiery sister... it is... a frickin'... MACHINE?!

Almost as towering as the monster before us this functional soldier lifts an enormous object towards the face of the monster. I've heard of guns before, but this appears to be a ridiculous version. A long barrel, as wide as the largest bridge and tall as our palace, a cartridge pulling into the chamber with lightning arching around the metallic surface. A robotic hand moves the sights into precision and releases the massive trigger. In fluid motion, two similar shots blaze out and crash against the gaped mouth. The monster falters causing the spiraling energies to rupture and cease moving into the ball.

"STARDUUUUST ERUPTION!"

I hear Kirino cry out one of her signature moves just as I land on my side, watching as her grown magma core blossoms forward, flaming roads spiraling into themselves as they converge on the body of the monster. Another agonizing shrills escapes the beast as he rocks in agony. A massive crater is left behind in the wake of Kirino's attack, its sheer temperature bleeding all the way through to the other side, introducing the black backdrop to the monster's chest.

As if on cue, the monster began to crumble downward, although not to hit the ground, but crumble into an implosion the same way the masked man came into existence. The residue of molten matter and stored energy spray aside as the monster's remnants retreat. The echoes of the scream from earlier is all that remains.

I honestly couldn't believe what I just witnessed. Was that... a battle? Did this type of shit REALLY HAPPEN?

Siiiiigh... Wasn't I just having a normal day today, complaining about how I cannot do things like this? Oh man I really am losing it.

Kirino doesn't move from her spot, though I swear I see some concern in the corner of her eye as she huffs in my general direction. The dimension she created immediately dissipates and we are back at the cliff we started at. Luckily for me I didn't jump any further forward or I'd probably be plummeting to my death (of which I doubt my sister would

save me from...).

As I gather myself, we are still focused on the giant machine hovering beyond the cliff. Its size still so massive in comparison to real world. I bet if I look down from here its feet are touching the ground below. I hear the distant hum of what I think are engines behind the fighter. Now that I can rationally think about this... I can't believe such a thing exists. I hear about these things once being theorized for actual use in battle, but easily dismissed when Komagera's uses became more practical and instantaneous. Plus feeding fuel to this thing cannot be such an easy task...

"Come out already, I know you are hiding behind a mirage Syphon." Kirino states to the blank space in front of us. Once again she takes the liberty to take the lead standing in front of me. Always was something she had to do when around me, in case you hadn't realized yet.

My eyes betray me yet again when a girl cloaked in a dark red cape materialized when I blinked my eye. I should be amazed that this person is FRICKIN' WEARING METAL ARMOR or something, but that's not the reason I have to rub my eyes. It is the same way that one sphere showed up in my bedroom! This time I know I can touch her if I reached out enough (only to be slapped by Kirino for thinking such).

"Hey, were you-"

"You produced that rift, bring that idiot here didn't you? Are you from the ninth world?" Kirino bluntly accuses without formality. I expect this warrior, clad in what seem like modernized samurai garb to take offense, considering she more than likely saved our lives... But she merely guffaws aloud and throws her hand to the back of her head.

"Ohohohoho, can't get anything past the mighty Kiririn can I? I've heard tales of your majestic feats but I didn't think you would be affected by the shcear that much-ne~!" Kirino obviously takes offense to someone claiming she is anything less than almighty.

"Don't even insinuate that! I don't know how in the world that demon knew about the timing of my Syphons, but that was a rare instance! Plus!" She pointed her finger backward directly at me. "Why the hell did you let this bumbling bastard get dragged out here! You should have sensed something was afoul at that time!"

The girl adjusts her thick glasses before bringing her hands up in defense. "The attack didn't fall into my calculated parameter, really-ne~. That was just minor coincidence as I wanted to pull a prank on you-ne."

Yep. That way she ends her sentences and childish demeanor. She was the one who came to me. That's not funny at all...

"Plus this recording helped me confirm the theory of how the universe operates. I didn't even think their organization would admit it themselves too-ne!"

For once, I actually witness Kirino blush as she looks away from the warrior. She appears to be mumbling to herself in denial. I know I have to chime in now.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Miss-"

"Ohohoho, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself-ne! I forgot you're not as talented as The Goddess over there!" The warrior swerves a finger in the air which appears the activation to some spell causing her to descend. Once she lands on the ground she thrust a fist at the robot behind her, and IT FRICKIN' DISAPPEARS WHEN I BLINK MY EYES?! HOW THE HELLRE IS SHE DOING THIS?!

She appears to enjoy the humor of throwing me off-guard as she gets closer to me. I realize I'm also blushing when her face gets so close to mine, my eyes [accidentally] drift down to her glossy lips and the small peek into the nook of her ches-

OWAWAWAWAW MY BACK! IT'S ON FIRE! BRRRR! NOW IT FEELS LIKE A TRAY OF ICE WAS PRESSED AGAIN ME?! I DIDN'T MEAN IT KIRINOOOOO!

"Oh my how funny you are Kyousuke-ne~~. I'm so glad I got to connect with you! Anyways, introduction time! My name is Saori. Beejima Saori of the Oreim9! It is all my pleasure to learn of your legacy-ne~!"

I only innocently shake her gentle hand as I bow once. I don't want to do anything further that will agitate my- wait.

"Legacy? You mean my sister right?" I look back at my sister who is still looking aside, refusing to knowledge anything being discussed. She appears to be also using her hands to gather up something, probably the Syphons she mentioned during the heat of battle.

"Well NATURALLY your gifted sister-ne~! However she is only a part of the equation. An equation that has proven through the passage of time that every 100th generation is entrusted to take our species farther into amazing future!"

"... You say she is a part of the equation-" Because I can easily understand that. She is begrudgingly gifted no doubt, "-but are you implying that I'm also another part? Seems foolish to me. I'm only normal after all. You should see my life accomplishments-"

"The idiot has none-"

"Yeah I have no- HEY!" Kirino smirks to herself at being able to sneak that in. Frickin' bitch.

"You shouldn't be so modest Kyousuke-ne~! You saw a moment of it, didn't you? It's in my recording. You awakened its potential-ne~."

"... My hand? You mean that black whatsoever that stopped the fire?"

"Exactly-ne~! That is the other part of the equation! "I really don't get it. I doubt I will if she goes into an explanation.

"You see-ne~, your sister can-"

"No, you really don't have to. You are misunderstanding what was only a miracle. If anything that was probably my sister. Right Kirino?" I look over to my sister. I expect her to gloat that OF COURSE it was the Goddess who saved his life. Oh yes, the praising on high will begin right- Oh.

"K-Kirino?"

I can't believe it. She looks at me briefly with a tear in her eye before she turns around. Is she actually crying? Because she didn't overdo me? Is it because I... actually have a power? One that... she doesn't possess? I really wouldn't' be surprised at this point. The confusing action causes this Saori to coo mildly.

"Oh that is just too cute-ne~! She's sooooo honest!"

"What does that mean? Just what do I-"

"Kyousuke," Saori suddenly becomes serious, I even notice she drops the odd accentuation she tact on. What just-

"I came here today to tell you two, as it will become imperative in the near future. This universe, based on my world's projections, will not last long. It is dying from a shortage of magic."

"... Wh-What? Dying? Where there is so much Komagera to use supposedly? I would think Kirino of all people would have announced something like that if so dire. Right?"

"..." Ah. Her no response must reflect the seriousness here. Did she choose never to voice it to our utopia... for our benefit? Is something so dire really going to happen?

"However," Saori brings us back from the sudden somber with a smile and cheerful cheer, "we now know the equation is available now-ne~. Like your ancestors before, both Kirino and you will reset the clock. Oh my and I bet you might just find a way to get rid of this deathly formula-ne~."

Yet again, I don't know where this is going. So my family is the only way to save the universe. How corny is that? Heh, like someone so normal like myself supposed to do something so dramatic and life-altering? Just so humorous in the end I can only imagine this ending in a joke.

"Fine. Should I believe you. Exactly how do we do such a thing? Take on a boss and destroy him? Spread the word of Jesuvah and show everyone there is hope? Seems like a fluke that was concocted on a whim," I jest to which I'm surprised Saori eggs on.

"It would be that funny-ne~! Unfortunately it isn't that easy or comical, but I'm sure you REALLY enjoy the end result."

"Which is?"

"Simply put: you and Kirino must have sex."

 _[GAME PAUSE]_

""WHAT THE HELL?!""

For once in their life, the Kousaka siblings screamed in unison through agreed annoyance at the lead game designer, their supposed friend Saori. Her response was a simple laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Good way to end the prologue do you think?"

"Hell no! Just why the hell do I have to- to- with THIS IDIOT!" Kirino lunged at Saori with all her furious, clutching her collar in both hands. Again only more laughing was the response to such a threat.

"It's not like you really HAVE to, per se-"

"THE DAMN HINT IS THE FRICKIN' PROBLEM!"

Kyousuke closed the game program on the computer while his sister ranted on, and removed the flash drive containing such blasphemy. He held it in his hand as he looked over the remaining members of the Game Research Club. They concocted this game as a group, even got the siblings to pitch in with certain ideas and theories about the mechanics and story... but nothing of this abhorred nature.

"What happened to the plot I came up with? This was supposed to be a battle series- we all agreed."

"And it is," Kuroneko pointed out in such a flat tone as she looked to her senpai, "you didn't get into the next few chapters that exposes the world map."

"BUT IT OPENS UP ABOUT US HAVING SEX!" Kirino raged again aloud seeking an answer from her audience. Even the club's president, Mikagami, had a terrifying grin on his face beneath bridged hands, suggesting everyone was in unison for this decision.

"Kirino-san, don't you get it? We are pushing the envelope here! Introducing a series about siblings fighting to save the world through their love- who would NOT take the chance to try our game?"

"How about NORMAL people?" Kyousuke retorted with reason in his own annoyance. He was alright with helping in this process, even testing the gameplay despite his terrible sense of coordination, but this was going too far. Even though Kirino and his relationship were deeper than their friends' reference in the game's summary, he didn't want to present the possibility to the world- at least not like that.

"Why can't we have fictional characters?" Kyousuke brought up a valid point.

"Why am I only so powerful at the beginning? Why do I have to be put into a disadvantage position right off the start?!" Kirino argued, focused on her own character.

"And the perspective of the characters- why in the first-person? We don't want to always know what's going on in one character's mind."

"Why is it surrounding my foolish brother anyways? I'm the one that leads the way in excellence! I AM A GODDESS FOR DAMN SAKE!"

"I really think this needs reconsideration-"

"I DEMAND A GODDAMN REBOOT!"

"Okay Kirino, we get it- you need the attention," Kyousuke breathed out as he felt his arguments being overshadowed by her personal complaints. She only stared daggers in his direction as she crossed her arms, the frown entrenching deeper into her expression. Kyousuke didn't fail to notice the faint smirk on Kuroneko's face upon seeing his sister's dismay. Of course that black cat was the instigator who pressed for this release.

"We really shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Sena threw in as she took the flash drive out of Kyousuke's hand, eager to re-insert the device into the computer to continue the game. "Plus we need for you two to gauge the flaws and glitches throughout the game. Consider the plot just a -learning curve- that can be modified later on."

"The MAJOR flaw is that I will NEVER act THAT way with that pervert! I bet he's already fantasizing about taking advantage of his sister," Kirino implied in disgust as she settled into her seat near the screen. Kyousuke thought such a thing was ironic, considering she's the one who sneaks out of his room every morning after they- well, that would be detail for another time.

Everyone in the club gazed at Kyousuke, their only confidant who they could woo. Each and every person had a glint in their eyes as though they themselves want to see how the story progresses, rather see how someone critiques it. Kyousuke reeled at the thought of scenes to come, but he had a duty to his friends here. After all, each one helped him get to this point in his complicated life.

"...Fine," Kyousuke resigned in a defeated sigh, navigating to the stored file of the 'Tales of OreImo!' game and opened the title menu. Everyone cheered in unison as they gathered around. Kyousuke glanced over at his brooding sister after seeing the opening animation (which also hinting those two would kiss as their silhouette fades into the title card).

"You better not get any funny ideas, idiot. I won't forgive you if you indulge into this."

"...Very well. Let's keep going then."

 _[GAME RESUMED]_

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahhh, 4 years ago I thought of this thing and finally I got some sort of beginning. Nearly drives me mad. This is where I will try an action-oriented story before I try making something out of my Code Geass entry. Maybe I'll get familiar with mecha terms as this develops. I still laugh when I think of where I stopped because of the perfect intentionally placement of the last game line. The deliver. IT'S PARFECTO!

Depending on everyone perceives this, I do not intend to update this as frequently as SC since that's my masterpiece, but I do think these will become entwined in the future. Makes for good continuity don't you think? Well, I try at least...


End file.
